A method for binding a bundle of loose leaves in a cover with a back is already known, whereby the end leaves of this bundle are provided on the respective outsides and are provided with a layer of glue over their entire surface, and whereby the leaves of this bundle are subsequently joined together on one side edge by means of gluing or stitching, after which this bundle of leaves is provided with the glued or stitched edge in the back of the cover and the cover is subsequently folded up, so that the end leaves are glued to the inside of the cover by the above-mentioned layer of glue.
A disadvantage of such a known method is that, in order to join the bundle of loose leaves together by means of gluing or stitching and to provide a layer of glue on the inside of the cover, a manufacturing device is always required which is usually relatively expensive, as a result of which such a method is not interesting for sporadic and/or private use.